Ruby Rose
Ruby Rose is the main protagonist of the Rooster Teeth web series, RWBY. Wikia Match-Ups *Spider-Man vs. Ruby Rose Battle Royale * Team RWBY Battle Royale Possible Opponents * Guts (Berserk) * Optimus Prime (Transformers) * Red Ranger (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) * Marvel Comics ** Captain America ** Deadpool ** Daredevil ** Quicksilver ** Miles Morales * Speed of Sound Sonic (One Punch Man) * Terrarian (Terraria) * Zasalamel (Soul Calibur) * Link (The Legend of Zelda) * The Flash (DC Comics) * XLR8 (Ben 10) * Pit (Kid Icarus) * Finn the Human (Adventure Time) * SpongeBob SquarePants (...) * Scyther (Pokémon) * Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Asuna Yuuki (Sword Art Online) * Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) * Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) * Super Mario Bros. ** Mario ** Diddy Kong * Steven Universe (...) * Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) * Sonic the Hedgehog ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Amy Rose * Tracer (Overwatch) * Papyrus (Undertale) * Harry Potter (...) * Dante Aligheri (Dante's Inferno) * Trish (Devil May Cry) * Boba Fett (Star Wars) * Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) * Akame (Akame ga Kill!) * Maka Albarn (Soul Eater) * Wolf O'Donnell (Star Fox) * Eren Yeager (Attack on Titan) * The Scout (Team Fortress 2) * Raiden (Metal Gear) * Predator (...) * Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) Fatal Fiction Info Background * Age: 16 * Height: 5'2 * Weight: 115.5lbs * Former student in Beacon Academy and leader of Team RWBY * Alludes to Little Red Riding Hood * Daughter of Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long, younger paternal half-sister of Yang Xiao Long and niece to Qrow Branwen * Cookies and milk are her favorite foods * Residence: Patch, Vale * Semblance: Speed * Has a weapon fetish Powers and Abilities * Aura ** The manifestation of her soul ** Can be used for wide range of abilities ** Ruby's aura can recover small injuries and increase her attacking strength * Semblance ** The manifestation of her innate and personal power ** Effects very greatly from user to user ** Can be described as a tangible manifestation of one's Aura ** Greatly improves Ruby's speed to the point where it appears she's borderline teleporting ** She can also use it to create slipstreams behind her that can carry large objects, or ram into opponents like a rocket at high speeds ** After the Fall of Beacon, Ruby has gained more control over her Semblance, letting her change direction in midair and seemingly materialize into three groups of rose petals while flying around something before reforming * Silver Eyes ** Inherited from Summer Rose ** Can supposedly strike down a Grimm with a single look ** Was first used when she saw Cinder Fall kill Pyrrha Nikos ** Froze the Grimm Dragon ** Heavily scarred Cinder due to her being the Fall Maiden at the time Equipment * Crescent Rose ** Ruby's weapon of choice ** Class: High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe ** Has three modes *** "Storage mode" **** Its most compact form convenient for transportation, stored underneath Ruby's cloak at her waist *** "Rifle mode" **** Crescent Rose takes the form of a medium-length, bolt-action rifle **** The absence of the scythe makes for more effective use of the rifle component in this mode *** "Scythe mode" **** Crescent Rose's most expanded form **** Fully extends into the form of scythe **** Length: 7'2 **** Can be used as a mid-to-close-range bladed melee weapon **** This form also doubles as a long-barrel sniper rifle for long-range shots without giving up the melee capabilities of the scythe **** If needed, the bottom of the shaft can unfold to add more cutting power in a close-range fight * Dust ** Magical element used in the RWBY world ** It can have a magnitude of different effects ** Ruby usually uses it by enhancing her sniper rounds with it ** Ruby has used four types of Dust *** Fire **** Enhances Ruby's rounds with fire *** Ice **** Turns her shots into spikes of ice *** Gravity **** Increases the recoil of her rounds to propel Ruby faster *** Lightning **** Turns her shots into electric blasts Feats & Stats * Her attacks can knock people through several buildings * Can swing Crescent Rose around with ease * Effortlessly cuts through a wooden scaffold filled with crates * Took out twelve men with a single bullet-jump * Incapacitated about twenty Beowolves with a single kick * Knocked a small Nevermore out of the air with a backhand * Sliced through a Grimm made of solid stone * Sliced through Tyrian Callows' tail * Her semblance gives her enough speed to create a vortex. * Covered fifty to sixty feet in a fraction of a second to catch Weiss Schnee * Can leap several dozens of feet into the air instantly * Survived a several hundred foot free fall after getting hit into a tree by Jaune Arc's thrown body Skills & Experiences * Kept up in battle with Cinder Fall * Can fight off against hordes of Grimm * Held her own against Roman Torchwick and Neo Politan simultaneously * Defeated Cinder Fall and took her left eye and left arm Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses * Aura is not an infinite source * Sucks at hand-to-hand fighting, which is why she relies on Crescent Rose so much * Can be reckless at times * Socially awkward * Her cape has been exploited against her * Has no control over her Silver Eyes and only activated it in a moment of extreme shock Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:RWBY Characters Category:Rooster Teeth Combatants Category:2010s Category:Team Leaders Category:Protagonist Category:Warrior Category:Web Show Combatants Category:Completed Profiles Category:Scythe Wielders